Ying and Yang
by Sci-Fy-Fanatic
Summary: Hitori is a Half blooded cat demon who escapes Shredders hold and finds herself with the four turtles that she was sent to attack... problem is, they don't know that and they think she's just a human...SUMMARY SUCKS! Leo X OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything related to TMNT... but if i did...**

**Anyways, enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**Oh and it's been foREVer since I've seen anything related to TMNT so some things could be wrong. Please tell me if there is though... please?**

The streets of New York were a dangerous place in the night hours. Everybody knows that. Still, the night life of the NYC was busy, crimes kept the cops on their toes, while clubs and parties kept the younger citizens on theirs.

There was the other part of the city not many truly knew about, the Foot clan, a bunch of ninjas under the command of the Hun and Shredder. They mainly kept up on plans of killing the four turtle brothers and doing whatever the one in charge of them told them to.

One part of the Foot that stayed secret for many years. It was the hidden girl that was trained exclusively by The Shredder himself, her name was Hitori. She was a special girl, born of two bloods, that of demon royalty and a human.

Her father was a prince in the bloodlines of the cat demons of Europe; her mother was a member of the Foot, one of the best ninjas in the ranks. When she got pregnant she tried to flee but was captured and held captive until the baby was born.

Shredder allowed Hitori's mother to live and raise the child until she was 10, then she was taken out into the city, tortured for betraying Shredder and left out on the streets to die. It was then that Hitori gave up the need to talk. She became a mute, only able to respond with a yes or a no.

Hitori, now 17 was the best ninja Shredder had and she was ready to be put to the test. Her job was to face the four turtle brothers and bring them to him so that he could kill them himself. She would head out to complete her task this evening. The usally quiet girl sat in the corner of her room, waiting for the Foot's practice time to conclude. Once that was finished she could sneak out and leave the place once and for all.

A group of people pasted her room's rice paper door. Practice was over and she could now make a break for it. It was easy getting out of the base's main housing but the other would prove to be just a little more challenging. Slipping in-between the two buildings she came to the outside building. The one Shredder used to discuss plans for the next mission.

Careful not to alert the area full of highly trained ninja, Hitori crawled the wall and leapt from there to the outside wall. She was home free... or in need of a new one.

Seven years of brutal training and savage treatment had been the main reason she had to leave the confines of the Foot base, but to have a first mission that required her to capture the four ninja turtle brothers; brothers that had done nothing wrong by her. If anybody deserved to be hunted done it was Shredder. But she had left that behind her, that life was gone. Never again would she have to fight for that man.

Hitori paced herself across the city trying to put herself as far away from her now old life. Cars zoomed pasted her in the later hours of the night, not having to worry about traffic. Other people, some too drunk to walk straight, passed her, some doing a double take on her; which made her feel uncomfortable. But she pressed on.

After several hours the sun had started peak over the lower buildings. Only out of breath in the slightest, Hitori jogged into an abandoned building. Graffiti littered the walls and shoes hung from any type of line available. The inside upper levels were empty however, like no one braved to travel up a few flights of stairs. The tattered walls which were peeling and gave off a musty odor showed the building's age. Content enough to sleep without being found, Hitori curled up in a shadowed corner and feel asleep to wait out the night.

Back at the base Shredder entered his best ninja's room only to find her gone. Angered he sent what Foot he could find to search for her. When no one reported seeing her within the past hours his anger grew. One of the Foot members from Hitori's assigned group stepped up to calm down the man.

"Sir, with no disrespect, she probably wanted to get a head start on the mission." Shredder turned to the man, now panicked he added, "She'll report back tomorrow."

All Shredder could do is growl back, "You best be right, or your life will quickly end, in the most painful way imaginable."

The Foot member nodded and ran off. Shredder knew that Hitori was up to something, she was his best after all. This was most likely a method that she had thought of when he had first told her of her first mission. He smiled; his Hitori was always ready for anything, a perfect ninja, the perfect weapon.

The sun was still high in the sky when Hitori awoke. Her dark, almost black, hair curtained in front of her face. She sat up and brushed it back with her fingers. A chilly breeze flowed through the broken window and caused her to shiver slightly. Starting to descend the stairs she heard a noise. She stood still and glanced down the tower of stairs. It was a group of Foot members. Hoping for the best Hitori headed back upstairs dodging the same piles of broken glass she had on the way avoided on the way down. She spotted the broken window and with as much force as she could jumped through.

Luck had been with her, expertly landing without a sound on the fire escape of the building next door, she continued away from a place the Foot could find her. She could try the sewers, but the smell would driver her nose crazy. But, it would beat the Foot finding her. After passing a rundown pizza place she noticed a large manhole. Acting as normal as she could Hitori walked over to it and made a quick glance around before easily picking the cover up and sliding down into the smelly abyss.

Making random decisions at intersections the sewer finally came to an end, draining out into the ocean. Hitori was glad that some sort of filtering had happened and that the smell wasn't so putrid. It was already long into the night be now and she was tired of walking underground. She would find shelter tonight and sleep for a longer period. Tomorrow night she would put some serious distance between her and the Foot and more prominently, Shredder.

Below the drain tunnel was a rocky cliff side, the larger rocks that had been piled up on top of each other created a gap large enough for her body to squeeze through and hide. As long as the tide didn't rise too far up she would be fine in between the rocks. Situated so she couldn't fall, Hitori fell asleep.

The next night Hitori awoke to a scream coming from nearby. It was a women's scream and no sooner than it was emitted was it muffled. Running from her sleeping spot Hitori ran to the source of the scream. There in the ally way was a young women being held down by some giant muscular man. Without think Hitori interfered with a well aimed rock to the temple. The man flinched and turned to look at her.

"Oh look-ie what I's gots, another pretty lady." He patted his thigh as if calling a dog. Hitori hissed at him. "Whew, and a feisty one at that."

The previous victim ran with the man's distraction. He frowned and turned to Hitori and started after her. "You're my new little toy now, pretty girly!"

Not wanting to fight the man Hitori took off as well, the man not far behind her. She ran through the night streets making random turns whenever she could. However she made a rookie mistake, she turned to see how far behind he was only to turn back and greet a tire iron in the face. She fell to the ground in reaction to the pain, she hadn't had the time to redirect it. Once on the ground the man took another shot at her, but the hit never made contact.

**If you see anything wrong or misspelled let me know.**

**If you have any questions I'll answer you.**

**R&R? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I own nothing to do with TMNT, I own my OC and the plot and that's it...Yep.. Enjoy**

The world was starting to darken as she laid there on the ground in pain. Her head was throbbing and her vision blurred. Right before she passed out she saw the outline of her rescuer. He was muscular but agile and he fought with perfect form. He had some sort of pack that he was carrying on his back, but it didn't slow him, soon the man that attacked her lay unconscious on the ground.

He walked over to Hitori's body and rolled her over on her side to see if she was alright.

"Miss, are you okay?" He asked.

Hitori was almost gone; she saw his face before she blacked out. It was green. He was one of the brothers. Figuring she was going to be left there she fell out of the conscious state.

Leonardo was concerned for the girl, she had taken a rather nice blow to the head and he couldn't really take her to a hospital. He saw Raphael drop down beside him.

"Wha' happen'd ta 'er?"

"I saw her running from that guy," he pointed the thug that attacked her. "And then he hit her and she fell to the ground and didn't get up."

Still squatting next to the girl's face, Leo moved the dark hair that had fallen in front of her face. Her face was relaxed and calm, a nice difference to her earlier expression.

He didn't see his other brothers until Don had stuck his fingers to her neck to check the pulse.

"Her pulse is slightly elevated, but that would be normal." Donatello stood up. "You shouldn't have let her fall asleep though, she could have a concussion."

Raph shrugged, "Might, did ya see the hit she took?"

Michelangelo snuck in, "Ya it was like bad, Leo."

Leo sighed, "She was out by the time I took the guy down, I couldn't really help it."

A police siren split the air and the turtles glanced around. "We're going to have to take her with us." Leonardo picked up the girl bridal style and fallowed his brothers to the closest manhole. The four brothers made their way through the sewers, their feet making dull splashing noises.

"Ya got her Leo?"

"Yes Mikey," Leo said.

Raphael snickered, "She's not even conscious and you're trying to make a move on 'er."

"Raph that's not funny." Donny looked at him.

"Yeah, besides, she doesn't weigh much."

Leonardo shifted the girl in his arms and her head moved to rest against his plastron, he smiled when she tried to cuddle against it in his arms.

"Aww look at Fearless here, got himself a girl."

"Raph! She's not my girlfriend. I've never seen her before in my life!" Leo blushed, this was become more of a nuisance by the minute. "Guys, lets worry about what we're going to do once we get her to the lair and not about my love life.".

"Oh so you have a love life?" Raph questioned.

If he could have Leo would have face-palmed.

"No offence Leo, but you kind of walked yourself into that one." Donny said, watching Leo's reaction. Leo nodded.

Now at the lair the boys faced Splinter.

"My sons, what has happened?" his eyes were on the girl in his eldest son's arms.

"Uhh, Leo here saved her from a creep up topside."

Leo was setting the girl down on the couch when his father asked him whether it was true or not.

"Yeah, he knocked her out right before I got there, and we couldn't really take her to the hospital."

Donnie, who had ran to his room the second he got through the door returned, alongside him was a cluster of medical devices. "And I want to keep an eye on her, she could have a concussion, which seeing as she's sleeping, could cause her to fall into a coma."

"Yikes, talk about a major bummer man."

Though Leo wanted to smack Mikey, he had to agree, it would suck. Still near the sleeping girl, Leo brushed back the hair that had fallen down across her face. The light now allowing him to see its true colors. He smiled without knowing it. Her hair was the darkest blue he'd ever seen, at a glance it was black but in the light, a dark sapphire. His smile faded, it could be the lights making it appear blue.

Raphael let out a yawn, "Well I'm off to bed."

A small chorus of 'g'nights' erupted and Raph left the main room, Mikey soon followed, then Splinter, each getting their own 'good nights'. Donnie and Leo stood in the main room, both reluctant to leave the sleeping girl.

"You can go to bed if you want, I can watch her." Leo sat back down next to the sofa.

"Okay, but if anything happens let me know A-S-A-P." Donnie sauntered off towards his room.

Now alone with the girl he could look at her better. She had a relaxed face that seemed to make her younger. Eyebrows, not thick, but not thin either, were dark and contrasted against her pale skin. Her lips were pink and almost full, overall she was beautiful. And the clothing she was wearing complimented her figure. She wasn't overly curvy but had them. And by the look of it she was pretty fit.

He eyes continued to follow her body down. He missed the fact that the body's owner now was watching him look over her figure. Hitori cleared her throat. Leo jumped.

"Umm, I, uhh, hi, m-my name is Leonardo, but you can call me Leo." Hitori watched as he stumbled out his words.

He knew he was stuttering, and that the girl most likely would be scared out of her mind at the sight of him. "Don't scream, you'll wake up everybody, please I won't hurt you."

Hitori sat up and grabbed her head. It was throbbing. A green hand pushed her back down.

"Don said to report to him if anything happened, so I doubt he'll want you to get up." Leo got up to leave but was stopped when a small hand took his and pulled him back to her.

He looked at her, she worn a concerned expression and was shaking her head.

"Okay I won't get Don, but if I think you need help I will deal?"

She nodded.

Leo sat back down next to the couch, "So, uh, what's your name?"

Hitori looked at him, into his hazel brown eyes. Could she talk to him? Could she trust him? She shouldn't even be here! This is what Shredder would have wanted!

"…I can understand if you don't want to tell me." Leo rambled.

Hitori waved her hands in front of her face and shook her head 'no'. She had to find something to write with. She spotted a pen on the table and went to get it. She stumbled her way over to it and Leo fallowed, making sure she didn't fall and telling her that 'she shouldn't up yet.'

Grabbing the pen she scribbled down her name on her palm and turned it to him for him to read.

"Hitori?" He asked.

She pointed to herself.

"Your name's Hitori?" She nodded

Leo smiled and held a hand to her, "Nice to meet you Hitori."

She returned the smile and nodded, grabbing onto his hand to shake it.

"And what's goin' on in here?"

**Who do you think caught them?**

**So, what does everybody think so far? Good? Bad? Any questions?**

**Okay so just so everybody knows, the more action I get on this, the quicker I post the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long to get out, my sister forgot about a wedding she was in so I had to take a short vacation... and I would have posted this earlier, but Montana has horrible WiFi stuffs... Anyways thank you to my two followers (you know who you are) It's good to know that my story is worth following. **

**Now on with the story... Enjoy :)**

**Wait! Before I forget, the words in italics and underlined are Hitori's written responses**

Mikey stood with his arms crossed in the hallway, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Nothing Mikey." Leonardo put a hand on his forehand.

Said turtle walked over to the table. "Hitori, meet my brother Michelangelo. Michelangelo meet Hitori."

Hitori stood up to bow her head but held out a hand when the two turtles gave her a look. She sat back down after shaking Mikey's hand.

"So, Hitori, how's your head?" Mikey asked.

She tightened her lips into a line and gave a so-so movement with a hand.

"Ya Leo here was kinda worried about ya, 'specially after Donnie said ya might have a concussion."

Hitori raised her brows and looked at Leo, still sitting at the table with a hand on his forehead.

He let out and uncomfortable sigh. "Mikey, did you come out here to get something, or are you just trying to make me sound like a creep?"

Mikey jumped up from the seat he had sat down in, "Oh, yeah!" The turtle in orange grabbed an almost flat box out of the fringe. "Wanted to get some pizza before I went to bed."

Leo shook his head.

"Wanna piece Hitori?"

She smiled but shook her head 'no'.

With a bite of pizza in his mouth, "you're not a very talkative one are you?"

Once again the girl smiled, this one was different though, almost a regretful smile and shook her head 'no' again. She grabbed the discarded pen on the table and wrote down two words on the palm under her name, and turned it to the boys to read.

"_I'm mute_"

The two turtles stared at her hand for awhile before returning their gaze to the girl's blue eyes.

"Wow. That sucks."

"Mikey." Authority was put into Leo's warning.

Hitori smiled and waved her hands in front of her face mouthing 'no' and 'it's okay'. Grabbing her pen again and writing down a sentence in tiny letters. "_It's okay. I chose to be mute._" Below that she continued. "_It does suck :)_" She showed it to the boys, who's foreheads scrunched in confusion.

"How the heck can ya be mute, but not at the same time?" He rubbed the top of his head. "Talk about a major migraine."

Leo let out an irritated sigh, "what my brother is trying to ask is, how…"

He stopped when a hand was placed in front of his face. "_It's a sociological issue._" She turned it for Mikey to see.

"So, if you really wanted to, you could like, say stuff?"

Hitori nodded and smiled and started to write on her other hand. "_Maybe you'll hear me someday._"

"We look forward to it." Leo and Mikey smiled and Hitori couldn't help but join in.

Mikey let out a dramatic yawn and stretched out his arms. "Well, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning Hitori."

"_Night._"

"Night Mikey."

She had to get out of here soon, she was telling them too much and she had just met them an hour ago, well two of them, but just maybe she could stay. What better place to hide from your past life than the past target's lair. And now, after meeting two of the four brothers, Hitori actually wanted to talk to them, to forget that part of her past, but...

Just maybe she could do it, they deserve it. After all they had brought her, the enemy, into their household without a second thought. They had been so kind to her, they treated like she was normal, even after she told them. Either way she needed to make a decision; pretty soon she would run out of skin to write on.

There was a silence after Mikey left and it was broken by Leonardo.

"So, did you dye your hair?"

Hitori made the quick choice to lie, "_Yeah, black was boring_"

Running out of palm space she moved the next sentence to the back of it, "_Is blue your favorite colour_?" She held one hand out while using the other to point to his bandana.

"Yes, Mikey's is orange, Raph's is red and Donnie's is Purple."

"_Your other brothers, right?_"

"Yeah"

There was another silence. They were both looking at another trying to figure out something else to talk about, though Hitori looked away shyly.

"You know, normal people would have freaked out seeing us. You seemed calm." Leo was looking at her almost as if he was judging whether or not to believe her or not.

She smiled and shrugged. "_It's New York. I've seen crazier things._"

Leo nodded in agreement and glanced over to the microwave's clock. It was late and he was tired, the nightly patrols were finally catching up with him, but what about Hitori? Donnie said that she shouldn't sleep if she has a concussion. Should he go get Donnie? A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

Hitori was standing next to him with an inked hand on his shoulder and a hand extended two new words were written on the outside of her index finger. "_You okay?_"

She rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and began to write frantically. "_If I said something wrong I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..._" She stopped as Leo's hand grabbed hers. She gave him a questioning look.

"You didn't do anything. Just, Donnie asked me to tell him if you did anything. And I don't want you to sleep if you have a concussion. I would hate for you to lose some of your memories."

She smiled at his concerns. "_There are not many memories I want to keep. Besides, I'm a quick healer._"

Leo was confused at her statement, who would want to lose their memory? Unless…

"Still, I'd be more comfortable if Donnie checked you out." He got up and headed to Donnie's room.

While he walked down the hall she pulled down her sleeve. She hadn't meet Donnie yet and didn't really want him to see the conversation she had just had with his brother. Leo was at his brother's door, she could hear him as he knocked quietly on Donnie's door.

A tired voice came from inside the room. "Mikey, sleep in your own bed for once."

Hitori suppressed a laugh.

"Don, its Leo, come out and see this."

It sounded like some sheets were thrown and then the door flew open. "Is she okay? Did she stop breathing? What happened?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Leo pointed in the girl's direction.

Leo followed Donnie to the table where Hitori still sat. She stood up and bowed to Donnie when got closer. He smiled and bowed back.

"Hi there, I'm Donatello, but you can call me Don or Donnie."

Hitori pointed to where she had written her name for Leo. It was slightly smeared.

"Hit-or-ee?" Don struggled reading the smeared writing.

She nodded then pointed to 'I'm mute'

Donnie nodded in understanding.

"How do you feel?"

She sat back down and grabbed the pen and rolled up her un-written on arm. "_A little tired but fine._"

Suddenly Donnie had a small flashlight and was checking her pupils. "You seem fine to me. Is there anything you don't remember, or something that seems fuzzy to you?"

She shook her head then wrote something to Leo.

"_Told you so._"

**Okay so, what does everybody think? Let me know please. **

**And if you see something wrong...**

**Same as before, read, review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, because I was gone I was able to just type away so here is another chapter for y'all to read.**

**Enjoy, at lease try to, the next one might be boring...**

**And just a warning, Leo's personality might be a little off... Sorry if it's too bad.**

**Again, "**_This means that Hitori is 'speaking"_

Donnie gave Hitori a thumb up and headed back to bed, once again leaving Leo and Hitori alone. They let a pair of matched yawns and laughed at each other when it was over.

"Guess you're tired too."

She smiled and nodded.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Leo waved her on and started in the direction of the hallway.

Confused she pointed to the couch.

"I doubt you really want to sleep on that thing." Hitori shrugged. "You can use my bed it's a lot better than the couch."

Switching arms again, "_Where will you sleep?_"

"I'll take the couch."

"_But it's your bed!_"

"And I'm letting you use it."

"_I __don't want to burden you._"

"You're not, trust me. Come on, you look like you're going to sleep on your feet."

A smirk spread across her face as she wrote down her response. "_What are you going to do? Make me? Pin me down and drag me to your room?"_

Catching her playful streak, Leo decided to play along. Clearing his facial expressions he stepped towards her, really close. "If that's what it takes, then yeah."

It wasn't the response she was expecting and the cat part of her instincts recognized the dominant male in front of her. Ever so slightly she cowered down. She knew that Leo was playing along with her joke, but she couldn't help it; no matter the demon blood in her veins, she was a female and he was the dominant male of the household.

Leo had noticed the change in her body's stance and put an arm on her shoulder, leading her to his room. "Let's go."

She put her instincts aside and walked into Leo's room. It was tidy. Books lined the walls, in order. A pair of decretive katanas were displayed on top of the bookcase. Like the ones behind his shell, they were blue in color. Other knick-knacks were displayed, also blue. And the sheets on the bed followed the scheme.

"It's not much, but its home."

Hitori shook her head and went to write to Leo, only to realize she left the pen on the table. Her shoulders dropped and she looked around his room for a pen. Not finding one she grabbed his hand. The action startled the blue clad turtle, but watched as she began draw out letters on his palm. He spoke what he thought she was writing.

"I?" She nodded. "L?" Another nod, "I?-K? E? Like?" She smiled this time, "L?" She shook her head as she wrote out the letter again. "I? T? It? You like my room?" She smiled, nodded and then continued. "I? T? S? It's. H? O? M? E? Y? It's Homey?" She nodded with a smile. "Thanks."

Hitori sat down on the bed and waited, she didn't know what for, but she did.

"Good night Hitori, see you in the morning." He started out but turned back, "Feel free to sleep as long as you want, I'll make sure you're not disturbed."

She put her hand to her chin, the palm towards her and extended it straight out. Had she not mouthed what she said Leo wouldn't have had a clue what she had said.

"Don't mention it. Good night, again."

She cupped one hand, palm down, over the other, the bottom one flat and palm down and mouthed 'Night.'

Leo smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him. Tomorrow morning was going to be fun.

Hitori awoke to the sound of footsteps outside of Leo's room. At first she didn't think about it until she heard a familiar voice coming from the living room .

"Uh, Leo? Where's Hitori?" It was Donnie.

The couch gave out a small creak as the other turtle sat up, "I let her sleep in my room."

"Oh…" There was a stagnant pause. "Wait, what?"

"Don, I wasn't going to let her sleep on the couch. This thing isn't even comfortable to sit on let alone sleep."

"Sure." Don drew out the word

More footsteps went past the door, this turtle drug his feet in his sleepiness. If she had to guess, it was Mikey.

"Morning bros." Yep defiantly Mikey. "Wow, Leo where's Hitori?"

"He let her sleep on his bed."

Heavy steps walked by the door. It must have been the last brother. Raphael.

"Go Leo!"

"Mikey!"

"Wha' did Fearless do this time." His Brooklyn accent was thick and heavy. "Where's th' girl?"

"In Leo's bed."

There was silence after Mikey spoke. Hitori could imagine some pimped out gangster turtle in red staring at his brothers like they'd been turned into humans. She must have been tried still.

A door was slid open and slow footsteps made their way toward the boys.

"Good morning my sons. Did you sleep well?" It must have been the rat. Hitori, who intended to listen to the conversation more, drifted back to sleep.

**Was it bad? Let me know if i'm doing anything wrong.**

**Also, I'm not going to choose one version of TMNT, but I remember seeing in one that Mikey had a cat (can't remember his name though), so I thought about giving Mikey a cat. It figured it would be interesting to have a cat and a half-breed cat demon living together in the sewers... Love or hate the idea? Let me know your thoughts...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Got bored so I figured I could add another chapter tonight.**

**Enjoy everybody**

When Hitori awoke for the second time she heard a new voice, a female's voice, talking quietly outside the door.

"Here ya go. I brought a few different things so she can pick and choose."

"Thanks April. I don't know if she will wear them, but we thought to call you just in case." That was Leo.

"So, where is she? Can I meet her?" April said. From the voice she sounded nice.

"She's sleeping right now."

"In your room?"

"Well yeah, I wasn't going to leave her on the couch."

"Good point."

As quietly as she could Hitori got out of Leo's bed and tidied it to its original state. Then she padded across the room and opened the door. Leo was making his way down the hallway with April when they heard the door open.

"Morning Hitori." Leo greeted with a smile.

She made her way over to the two, tripping on a bag of clothes on the way out. Some ninja she was, first the creep in the alley, now a bag.

"Hitori this is April, April this is Hitori."

"Nice to meet you, Mikey won't shut up about you, nice to finally put a face to the name." The red/orange headed women held out her hand. Hitori gave it a shake and nodded with a smile.

She looked at her watch, "Well, gotta go Leo. Say bye to the others for me? Nice to meet you Hitori."

The bluette watched her run out of the hallway and then to Leo, who was looking at her. She scrunched her eyebrows.

"You have ink on your face." He pointed to a spot on her cheek.

Color drained from her face but was quickly replaced with a bright shade of pink.

Leo smiled before leading her to a bathroom down the hall.

After cleaning the ink of her face, Leo and the now clean faced girl headed back down the hallway. They stopped by his room.

"I asked April to bring in some clothes for you in case you wanted to change." He picked up the bag of clothes that she had tripped over minutes ago and handed it to her. Repeating the same movement she had last night, signed 'thank you' and went into Leo's room with the bag of clothes.

Leo waited for her to return, and he didn't have to wait long. Seconds later she came out in a pair of black workout shorts and a gray tank top.

"That was quick." She grabbed his hand and began to write. "L? No, I? M? You're. N? I? N? J? A? You're ninja?" She smiled and nodded quickly.

Leo smiled "Well then Miss Ninja, ready to meet the rest of my family?"

She nodded and followed Leo through the hall. How could she be stupid enough to tell him that? Maybe he'd take it as a joke.

She tapped him on the shoulder before they got into the living room. He stopped and was about to ask her what when she grabbed his hand and started to draw letters.

"P? E? You need a pen?" She nodded hurriedly. Leo smiled then looked back at her hand which was still holding his. Then he saw one of the sentences she had written last night. "You might want to cover that one up. My brothers could take it the wrong way."

With a questioning look she glanced at the sentence her was referring to her being drug to his bed. Once again her face turned a shade of pink and she jogged back to the bathroom.

When she returned to his side he asked, "Ready?" Which, now with clean unmarked, she nodded. Leo smiled and led her out to meet the family.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been able to smile so such. This girl was having an effect on him. He couldn't stop smiling when she did something.

They came into the living room and suddenly eight pairs of eyes were trained on the girl standing next to the blue clad turtle.

"Well Hitori, this is my brother Raphael." She nodded in greeting. "And this is our father, Splinter."

Smiling she put her hands together and gave a slightly deep bow.

"No need for such formalities child, though a greatly appreciated gesture from guest such as yourself." The old rat slowly, his voice leaking wisdom.

Hitori looked around for a second, unsure of how to respond without a pen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mikey pick up a pen, aiming it, ready to throw. With a knowing look she nodded and the pen flew through the air at breakneck speed. She caught it using the only thing she had, extensive training.

Without another thought she wrote down a response to Splinter. "_Your sons were very kind to take me in last night. Thank you for teaching them kindness. It's not a trait you see in the city that often."_

The old rat smiled, "Leonardo and Donatello informed me of your way of speech. I hope that one day you are able to overcome the barriers that keep you from speech."

"_I do to._"

They brother knew what was coming next and slightly tensed while the question remained unanswered. "I trust you know that our existence is to be kept a secret, and we must remain that way." The rat took a breath and closed his eyes while he continued. "All we have to ask in return for your rescue last night is…" He never finished. A hand that was placed in front of him had answered his awaited question.

"_You don't have to ask. Your secret is a given. I will repay you and your sons when I can._"

Splinter looked past the hand to its owner and gave a knowing smile, coupled with a nod. "Thank you."

All the girl could do was nod.

The old rat turned to his younger son, "Michelangelo, would you please prepare a meal for our guest?"

The turtle in orange smiled and grabbed the girl by the hand and started dragging her off the kitchen.

"Michelangelo, don't drag the poor child around like that!"

"Yes sensei!" Mikey opened the fridge. "Okay, show me what you want."

Eyeing a certain food in the fridge, Hitori's mouth watered. She pointed and Mikey smiled.

"How'd I know you'd like that?"

Mikey grabbed the bowl and poured some of the ingredients into a microwaveable dish and tossed it in, pushing a few buttons, the timer was set.

Now all she had to do was wait.

**So yeah, writing as Splinter... it most likely sounds off and horrible.**

**Oh and this will be my last posted on for a bit (a day or two) so you'll have to wait... but some messages or favorites could make those two days shorter... just maybe :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took longer than two days, but I was having a hard time thinking of how to get to where I want this story to be, but I need exciting filling chapters because I don't want to type this up and have a few chapters and then BOOM they're in love because that's just not how this works. But i need something in between to happen... Grr, I guess I should have thought this out more XP ... Any ideas people?**

**Anyways thank you to the following:**

**tmnt4life, for following this story**

**Allie X 'I, for following and favorite-ing**

**antaurilover685, for favorite-ing**

**And thank you to my other readers :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It had been three days since Hitori had joined the turtles in their lair. She was going to ask Splinter herself if she could stay but apparently one of the turtles had already asked. At first it scared her. Thoughts of Splinter being psychic and reading her mind were almost the end for her, because if he was than surly he would know the truth about her.

Hitori rolled over in Leo's bed, it was still early and she didn't want to get up yet, until she heard three pairs of footsteps in the hall. Curious she stumbled out of bed and wearing only a huge oversized shirt, walked into the living room to meet the boys, already up. All eight eyes looked at her and she glared at three owners before smiling minutely at the last.

"Mornin' Hitori, we didn't wake you up did we?"

She shook her head and walked over to the table where a piece of paper and a pen was left yesterday.

"_No, I was already awake. What are you guys doing up so early?"_

All four answered at the same time, two grumbled. "Training."

"_Oh, sounds fun. How long do you train for?"_

Leo shrugged, "1 to 2 hours."

"_Wow, that's not bad. I usally run for longer than that."_

Donny looked at her with wide eyes, "Your heart must be in amazing shape."

She smiled at the purple turtle, "_Yeah, you won't see this __n __girl having a heart attack anytime soon."_

Mikey was the next to speak, "Well Raph has a treadmill."

Said turtle glared at his younger brother but then turn to the girl. "You can use it, but ya better not touch anything else." He got up and motioned for her to follow.

She got up and waved bye to the others who watched as the two walked off. She followed Raph back to his room, she was slightly nervous for she and the red turtle didn't get along that well, as she had found out two days ago while playing a game with Mikey.

They stopped outside his door and he paused before opening it. He let her in first, like a gentle…turtle, and closed the door behind them. Raph's room was similar to a gym, but smelled nice and had a bed and motorcycle posters up. In a far corner was the treadmill. She turned to look at Raph, who was glaring at her. He took a step towards her while she took one back, this continued until her back was to a wall.

"Look here Mutey, if you're thinkin' 'bout telling anybody I will hurt you." Hitori shook her head and shrunk down. She was once again alone with a dominate male. "And if you're hiding something from us, you better tell me know, 'cause you're not gonna like me later." He'd been pointing a single finger in her face the entire time. Once again she shook her head 'no'.

Just as sudden as he trapped her, he let her go. She stood there stunned for a moment while the turtle in red walked over to the treadmill, clearing a path for it along the way.

"Since you're gonna wan' ta use it often, I'm just gonna move it into the livin' room, tha' way you're not in my room all the time." Raph pulled the treadmill behind him as he started out. Slightly reluctant she followed.

It had been two hours since she saw the turtles go into the dojo, and in the same time she had been running, right now it was her cool down, a slow jog at 5mph and a 10% incline. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the dojo doors open and three turtles come out. Before she could think about it, the last turtle came out followed by Splinter. The four turtles had sat down at the table, drinking water when Mikey jumped up and ran for the hall.

"Dibs on first shower."

The rest of the family watched as the orange clad turtle ran to the showers. One pair of eyes however looked at the bluette on the treadmill. She had changed into one of April's tank top and a very short pair of shorts, both black. She pushed a button and stood still, allowing the tread to move her down to the end of the machine. She jumped off and walked into the kitchen, where she got a glass of water for herself.

"How was your run child?" Splinter watched as she greedily drank down the water.

Grabbing a pen she replied. "_It was great, thank you for asking. The treadmill only goes up to 10mph though._"

"I wouldn't have guessed you to be a runner," Donatello pointed to her arms. "You appear to be more of a weight lifter, like Raph."

"_Running doesn't do much for me muscle wise, but it seems that if I even look at a weight I gain 5 pounds of muscle._"

Leo smile at her remark and watched as Raph got up and headed down the hall. The water had stopped meaning Mikey had finished. Hitori got up for another glass, still at the sink she looked at Donnie's glass, still full, then at Leo's empty one. She let out a whistle that dropped in pitch before she stopped. Both turtles looked at her but she pointed to Leo's glass and made a slight gripping motion, mouthing 'want', then pointed to the glass in her other hand.

Leo shook his head and stood up, "No thank you I'm good."

He put his cup in the sink and turned back seeing Donnie and Splinter talking about something but then put himself beside Hitori, "Can we talk later? Alone?"

Hitori looked at him and brought together her eyebrows together in confusion asking silently if everything was okay.

"It's okay if you say no." He looked away.

She grabbed his wrist and let out a whisper of a 'yes'.

* * *

**So yeah another chapter, maybe I'll post another before vacation... but that depends on what's in my mail's inbox...**

**You know what to do :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay i'm trying to get this uploaded as fast as I can,**

**This one is short and I'm sorry.**

**Thank you, you know who you are, for the reviews**

**enjoy.**

* * *

Leo smiled and headed back to his place at the table. Donnie had gotten up and walked in the direction of his room, or the shower. Leo managed a laugh which made Hitori face him.

"Don't worry you can shower before me, I don't mind a little cold water."

Rinsing her glass, she shrugged and moved to the table next to Leo.

"_You finished before me, go ahead._"

"Yes but I'm offering my turn to you."

"_Fine! I will."_

Leo smiled and heard the shower shut off from down the hall. "You're up."

Hitori got up, pushed in her chair and stormed off towards the stair leading to the hall, before taking the first step she turned back and playfully stuck her tongue out.

The hot water felt good running over her slightly worked muscles. When she grew concerned that she was cutting into Leo's turn the girl turned off the water and stepped out. Her moment of bliss ruined when she saw her dirty clothes on the ground, she had forgotten to grab something clean to wear.

Taking a deep breath she wrapped a towel around her. It's was small, but it covered up what she wanted. Taking another breath she cracked open the door of the bathroom, checking the coast. It was clear. One more breath and she dashed out of the bathroom, straight into Leo's and right into the room's owner, Leonardo.

Within milliseconds her face went from pale to white and then redder than Raphael's bandana. She clutched the towel to her and hopped for some mystical force to strike her down with lightning and kill her now.

Leo watched the girl in his room. She was covered only with a towel and she was still wet from the shower. Blue-black ribbons of hair brushed across her shoulders, dripping down her collar bone and traveling lower than Leo's eye dared to look. Her blue eyes held a cast-off look as her gaze timidly shifted back to the male in the room.

"Umm, I'm sorry, I uh… I'll leave now." Leo briskly left his room. The blush tingeing his cheeks was almost painful. It wasn't everyday a practically naked girl ran into your room right?

After the rather embarrassing encounter with Leo, and she had put on some clothes, Hitori ventured back out into the living room. Mikey was playing with Raph, Mikey clearly winning though. The split screen showed the designated placing for the two players. The top, Mikey, 'Winner'; the bottom, Raph, 'You Lost'.

"Yeah! That's 274 to 30. I am like, pro at this game bro." Mikey had stood up on the couch his hands up in a victory dance.

"Shut up Mikey, you play this one more than I do." Raph was still sitting, his arms crossed over his plastron.

"Then you pick." He sat down no, waiting to see his brother selection.

As his brother put in the game, Hitori sat down on the other side of Mikey to watch.

"Hey Tori, wanna play?"

She smiled at the nickname, but shook her head 'no'.

"Fine, I didn't want ta beat cha that bad anyways." He gave off a pouty look but then glued his eyes to the television and the game started.

Five minutes into the game, Mikey had already beaten Raph 12 times. Though Raph did have 3 wins to his name, he was still beaten badly. They were in the middle of an intense battle when Hitori heard footsteps behind her which caused her ears to twitch backwards.

Now losing for the 13th time Raph turned to Hitori to offer his controller, he watched as her exposed ear moved. He glared at her, he knew she wasn't telling them something and he wasn't going to let his brothers get hurt because of her.

A green hand landed on her shoulder, it made Hitori jump, she knew it was Leonardo behind her, but she didn't expect the contact. She turned slightly to look up at him. He had a wide smile.

"It's nice to see Raph get his shell kicked every once in awhile." Donatello had come up behind Leo with a basketball in his hands.

"Yeah, but it's better to see you get your shell handed to you at basketball." He expertly spun it on his finger.

Hitori's eye lit up, and she stood holding up two fingers on one hand and one on the other.

The two brothers looked at her, Donnie looked confused and Leo shrugged.

"Who do you want on your team?" He asked. It clicked for Donnie after he asked.

Hitori shook her head and extended the hand with the two fingers towards the turtles, and moved the other closer to her.

"Us vs. you? That's hardly fair!" Donatello looked shocked.

She shrugged. In a blink of an eye she stood in front of the hoop dribbling the ball with one hand. Feeling a little cocky she told them to come at her with a small and motion, a universal one that said, 'come and get me'.

* * *

**So I don't know much about basketball but I will get through this next part.**

**Uh, I'll most likely post another part tonight because this one is soooooooo short.**

**hope you enjoyed it though.**

**~SSF~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm soooooo sorry this took soooo long to get out, but they moved my band schedule around and I had to go. They've had us on crazy hours and I needed my sleep. I love you guys, my readers, but if I die from lack of sleep and the heat then I can't ever write so, yeah. Sorry again and I'll try to have the next one out soonish. No guarantees though.**

**Thank you:**

**Ninja-warrior101, for the subscription**

**Proud Eco Goth Girl, for adding this story to favorites**

**Kaaayyytteee, for adding this story to favorites**

**Wildhorse1991, for all of the awesome reviews and subscription, thank you**

**Summer903, for adding this story to favorites**

**IAmTheDragonEmpress, for adding this story to favorites and for the review**

**Reggie, for the review**

**Tmntfangirl84, for adding this story to favorites**

**And if I missed anybody else, I'm sorry.**

A small crowd had gathered to watch the basketball game take place inside the lair. The eldest and the second youngest turtle had put up a strong front against the mute girl holding a score of 94 which was very close to Hitori's 98.

Struggling to keep their hold Donnie passed a quick ball to Leo who had learned not to hesitate in taking a shot. Now at 96 the boys pushed themselves even more. Donnie was in possession, but Hitori was right there next to him. He was unsure what to do, he couldn't get the ball to Leo and if he moved at all, Hitori could possibly get the ball from him.

Donnie went to move forward and Hitori moved to grab the ball when he suddenly moved back and threw the ball to a waiting Leo who once again made a shot.

They were tied now.

Hitori closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was her ball now and she was fighting off two turtles that were twice as big as her, what could go wrong. She charged at the hoop but was stopped when Donatello blocked her. She went to move around him but he moved with her. Hitori dribbled with her back against Don's plastron. From here she couldn't do anything but let Donnie get the ball. Within seconds Leo had the ball again. Quicker than humanly possible, Hitori had gotten around Donnie and neared Leo who was in the middle of shooting.

The ball was in the air as Hitori leaped on the back of the blue clad turtle. Her hands extended and anticipating the catch of the ball. She felt the rough surface of the ball, but then there was something else, like a hand around her ankle.

Leo held out a hand and helped Hitori off from the floor. Her breathing was normal for someone who had just had the wind knocked from them.

"Are you okay?"

Taking Leo's hand she pulled herself up off the floor of the lair. Donnie was looking over her, checking for an injury. She gave him a look that told the other turtle that she was fine.

Once standing Leo apologized, "I didn't mean to pull you down like that."

Hitori smiled and shook her head, hopefully telling Leo that 'all was good'.

From the couch Mikey had whispered something to Raph who glared in between Hitori and Leo. When she realized where Mikey had drawn his conclusion her face started to darken and she let go of Leo's hand. If possible Raph's eye ridges lowered even more, Hitori knew Raphael was suspicious of her and now…

Splinter came up to his sons and Hitori who flinched when he put a paw like hand on her shoulder. "Well played game Hitori. It has been some time since they have been beaten by someone from the outside."

Without a pen, Hitori could only give a short bow in thanks.

"Now, get yourselves cleaned up and I'll have Michelangelo fix us something to eat."

Mikey hopped from the couch and into the kitchen while Raph kept an eye on Hitori as Leo followed her to his room. He didn't like the girl, she gave off a bad vibe for him and he wasn't going to let her hurt Leo.

After yet another shower, Hitori met Leo at the table. An office chair sat vacant next to Leo and Donnie who, along with Mikey, Raph and Splinter, were waiting for her to arrive.

"I told my sons that they would have to wait until our guest arrived to eat." The rat looked at her and she smiled before jogging the rest of the way to the table to the office chair.

The meal was devoured in minuets, save from Splinter who had only taken a few bites.

"Wha'd ya think?" Mikey leaned over towards Hitori. "Was that good or was that good?"

She nodded and took her last bite. The last time she had a home cooked meal this good was before her mom died. Before she could block it out, a strong feeling of sadness washed over her.

Here she was sitting with the four turtle brothers and their father, and as cheesy as it was, everything she had ever wanted after her mom was killed. They had a father to teach them ninjitsu and they had one another. Sure she had the Shredder, but he was far from the loving father she yarned for.

She abruptly stood up, the chair rolled a good distance away from the table, she put her dish in the sink and v-lined to the closest area she could find comfort in, Leo's room.

**So you guys know the drill… 'nuff said.**

**Hope you liked it enough to keep reading it…**

**S~S~F**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, band camp is 'over' so I took a day off and then typed this up as soon as I could. Thanks for reading and enjoy. (^.^)

* * *

**Thank you to the following for the awesome reviews. They've also had to deal with my late updates.**

**IAmTheDragonEmpress**

**ninja-warrior101**

**wildhorses1991**

* * *

Leo watched her leave, Mikey looked as if he had done something.

"Was it something I said?" The rest of the family shrugged.

Splinter turned to his eldest son, stood up and put a furry paw on his shoulder.

"My son, perhaps you should go see what has upset our guest."

Leo faced his father and gave a nod before standing and pushing in his chair and heading in the direction that the girl had left. He wasn't sure what he was going to do once he found her, but he'd cross that bridge when he got there.

When he past his door he caught a glimpse of someone in his room. Bingo! He almost just walked in but thought otherwise. Knocking, he slowly opened the door to his room. It gave off a small squeak which caused Leo to take a mental note to have Donnie fix it later.

"Hitori, are you alright?"

She was sitting on his bed, her hands clutching her sides. Leo panicked. He'd never had to deal with an emotional female. But he had to start somewhere, right?

Leo walked over to the bed taking small cautious steps towards the girl on his bed and got down to her level.

With darkened eyes she looked up to the turtle in front of her and looked back down turned away from him.

"Hey, if it was something Mikey said, he didn't mean it. He sometimes talks before he speaks."

She shook her head; hair fell down blocking any readable expression from the upset girl.

Leo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His mind went to one of the television shows Splinter watched. On there the man would take the women in his arms and hold her while she cried, whispering loving things in her ear to calm her. But he and Hitori were not lovers.

That would over stepping boundaries right? After all they'd only known each other for a few days. And he was a giant, mutated turtle and she a human.

Deciding to test waters he sat down beside her on the bed and placed a three fingered hand on her back. She flinched and tensed up as he did but relaxed almost immediately after. Leo proceeded to rub her back. He had tried to put some word together in his mind but chose not to speak them in fear she'd push him away.

This continued for another minute until it was Leo's turn to tense up. Hitori had shifted so that she rest her head on his shoulder and wrap her arms feebly around his neck. Once he felt wet hot drops slide down the skin on his shoulder he decided to through caution to the wind and wrap his arms around her small frame. Words that were jumbled together in his mind were suddenly filtered into sentences that were comforting and made sense.

They stayed like that for several minutes. It wasn't until he felt the tears stop did he slowly pull her away to look at her. She was wiping away the few stray tears but still was able to look at Leo and smile. He smiled back at her.

"Better?"

She nodded and wiped at her face again.

"So," He drew out the 'o' making the syllable last longer than normal. "I guess now would be a good time to have that talk we were going to have."

She shrugged, taking a shaky breath then nodded. The once calming atmosphere now gave off an awkward vibe.

"Well, you've been here for a few days and we were just wondering what… well, your parents should be worried about you be now."

Hitori's eyes began water up again as she shook her head.

"No?"

There had been a pen by Leo's bedside that had been left there the day before. She grabbed it and wrote a response on her hand.

"_My mom is dead and_," She paused. "_I don't know where my father is_."

Leo's mouth gaped open but he quickly regained his composure. "So where have you been living?"

She shrugged. "_Before you guys picked me up I was in an old building that had been abandoned._"

Leo wasn't sure what to think, this girl was similar to April, she had accepted them as he, his brother and Splinter as they were. She clearly had an open heart and yet this wonderful, young women lived in the streets, without a family and a home. But here he and his brother were with both, and they were far from being accepted by regular people.

He felt a need to do something for her. He couldn't do much but he could try to find something he could do for her. He smiled when an idea came to mind.

"I have an idea, stay here, I'll be back shortly. Okay?"

Hitori had a slightly confused look on her face but nodded all the same. She watched as he briskly walked out of his room. As he left her eyes grew heavier by the second. Battling a losing fight, the blue haired girl dropped her head on the pillow and waited for Leo only to succumb to sleep seconds later.

Leo returned to the living room, all eyes falling on him asking silently what had happened.

"Well?" Mikey asked.

"Uh, Sensei may I speak with you?"

The old rat looked at his eldest son and led the way to his quarters. Once inside he knelt before his master.

"Master, I spoke with Hitori." Splinter saw the internal plea his son was trying expel and urged him to continue. "She has no family, and she's been living on the streets. And I was just wondering if she could possibly live with us?"

"Have you already asked Ms. Hitori?"

Leo shook his head 'no'.

Splinter honestly didn't care if the girl accepted his son's offer. He had sense the girl's aura when she had first arrived. The old master felt nothing to be worried about in the character of the girl, but it wasn't just his decision.

"I have no reason why I wouldn't allow her in our home; however, you must ask your brothers permission first."

Leonardo nodded, stood up and bowed in respect and made his way out of the room.

"Leonardo, please inform me of our guest's decision."

Said son nodded. The leader of the turtles walked back, once again, into the living room to face his brothers.

"So Leo what's going on? Is Hitori alright?" Donnie was still at the table, but had something he was tinkering with, but had set it down when his brother walked into the room.

Mikey paused his game and had turned around on the couch to face him and Raph had momentarily stopped beating up his punching bag.

"I asked Splinter if Hitori could move in with us. But I have to okay that with you guys" Leo got straight to the point so he could judge his brother's reactions.

Mikey looked as if his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. "Yes!" He continued to throw a fist into the air.

Don smiled and nodded, "It'll be nice to have a woman around, maybe she'll cook, and then we wouldn't have to have Mikey screw up the eggs every morning."

"Hey!"

Leo had gotten a yes from two of his brothers but nothing from the one in red.

"Raphael?"

* * *

**Nice place to leave off huh?**

**Hoped you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you, wildhorses1991, ninja-warrior101, and IAmTheDragonEmpress for the reviews and comments... FYI if you thought that the last cliffhanger was bad then you really won't like this one…(I'm so mean aren't I?)**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 10 (I'm in double digits now [I'm so happy]!).**

* * *

Each pair of eyes slowly turned to the remaining turtle in the room.

"What if I say no?"

Mikey let out a start of a complaint but Leo stopped him with a raised hand.

"Then she'll go back to living on the streets." Leo glanced at his other brother's reactions. Donnie looked as if he'd known the girl for ages; worry had embedded itself in his eyes. "Alone, with no one to look after her."

"Raph, you gotta say yes, we've all she's got." Mikey was watching his brother, eyes pleading for him to not let him down.

"We've known her for two days Mikey! We know nothing about her! She could be a spy for all we know!" In his outburst, Raphael had made his way over to the group. His intimidating form towered over his littler, younger brothers.

"But she's not." Leo stood his ground.

Eye's almost blazing, Raph turned to his older brother. "Oh? I s'pose she's told you everything about her huh?"

He was pissed, was he the only one that got a bad vibe from her? His hand gripped the handle of his sais, Leo watched him as he took a defensive position, weapons drawn.

"So this is how you want to settle it then?" Leo drew a katana and made his way to the dojo. "Why don't we do this in here?"

Raph charged him as soon as he passed the dojo's doors.

* * *

Metal on metal clashes woke Hitori up. In a panic, she jumped off the bed and extended her claws and rushed out of the bedroom and into the living room where she quickly withdrew the sharp talon like nails extending from her nails.

Two of the turtles stood in the doorway of the dojo, the missing turtles, Leo and Raph, where inside engaged in a duel. Their voices carried out into the living room, not that she had any difficulties hearing them.

"What if she stays here and I'm right?" Sais made a quick jab at an exposed side.

Hastily Leo dodged to left avoiding the attack. "But what if you're wrong?"

"Then she goes back to the streets!"

They were blindly attacking each other now. Hitori passed the younger brothers at the door. Mikey made a grab to hold her back but she moved out of his reach. From a distance the two brothers dashed at each other. Hitori moved quickly.

In a flash she had grabbed Leo's other sword and put her body between the two.

"Stop!"

Donnie and Mikey flinched at the metal cling. Braving a look, Mikey uncovered his eyes to see how the scene played out. He was sure that Hitori would have been hurt and bleeding all over the floor but it was quit opposite.

Donnie's mouth hung open. Both his brother's weapons were held apart by the unused mate of Leo's katana. _Wait, who said stop?_

Raph and Leo were breathing hard and were confused on how their fight had come to a stop. They had figured that their father had caught them fighting and was the one telling them to stop, but realized they were wrong when they saw the extra weapon holding them apart.

Leo's gaze followed blade to the person holding it and gasped. Hitori returned to her true height and handed returned the weapon to Leo. Sure he didn't expect her to stop his and Raph's fight, but what happened next shocked him even more.

"I'll get my things. I know when I'm not welcome." The two turtle had to stop breathing in order to hear what she was saying.

Before she could be stopped she bolted out of the dojo and up the stairs, where she returned to seconds later with a backpack on her shoulder. At the exit of the lair she bowed and dropped a piece of paper, then left.

"Dudes, what jus' happened?" Mikey was the first to break the silence.

Master Splinter, who had been watching the scene unfold, cleared his throat causing the turtles to jump. "My sons, I believe that our guest has made an assumption for the worst."

"Raph didn't make it hard to do." Leo crossed his arms.

"Don' go blamin' this on me. She's hiding somethin'."

"Raphael!" The old rat gave off a loud clack of his walking stick. "Ms. Hitori is allowed her privacy, as is everybody else in this world; we are living proof of this."

Raph opened his mouth to say something but closed it right after. "I'm goin' out."

Leo went to follow him but was held back by his father's paw-like hand. "This is something he must do himself."

"Yes Father." Leo said as he watched his brother leave.

* * *

Hitori watched her feet as she walked down the empty street, the orange light from the streetlamp casting an almost eerie glow across the sidewalk. But it had no effect on her; she was locked in her own mind behind a wall of thoughts.

_This was what it feels like to be utterly alone?_

_What happens now?_

_What if the Foot sees me?_

_What would my mother say?_

_What happened to my father? _

_Where was he? _

_Did he still care about her?_

She was too lost in her sea of thoughts to notice the figure behind her and it wasn't until she felt the hand of the person on her shoulder.

* * *

**I figured that if I took a sick day off from band camp I could get another few pages up so… her it is… hoped you liked it and thank you again to those of you who are still reading this and leaving reviews. They're like chicken soup for a writers soul…(wow that was lame).**

**Thanks again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here ya guys go, here is chapter 11, this might be the last one for the week.. I have a song-fic idea trapped in my mind and I might have to type it out… Anyways, enjoy. OH! And if you're not seeing the annoying disclaimer it's because I have it posted on my profile page, because I'm lazy and don't want to put it at the beginning of every page… ya…**

* * *

**IAmTheDragonEmpress and ninja-warrior101 thank you for the quick reviews on the last chapter.**

**Black Cat Angel, thank you for adding my story to your favorites list**

* * *

Raphael had planned on just going out for a walk but his better half had got to him and now he was currently searching for Hitori. He had realized that he may not trust the girl, but his brother's did, his father did, so why couldn't he?

From the rooftop, he eyed the intersection below, it was empty, as had the several other streets he'd looked over.

"This is ridiculous. How'm I s'pose ta find one girl in dis city?" Raph let out a frustrated sigh and jumped to the next building.

It had been hours since he'd left the lair and it would be daylight in an hour or two meaning he'd have to call off his search. From his spot on the corner of the building he could see a huge chunk of the block he was on. It was still dark enough for the lamps the spotlight parts of the side walk. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw her. She was walking in a slow pace to the outskirts of the city.

The red clad turtle jumped over to the building closer to the women. Once there he could clearly see that it was indeed Hitori. From the building he jumped to the ground and jogged to catch up to her. When she was in arms reach he put a hand on her shoulder. _Hope she don' think I'm some sort of creep. _

As soon as his three fingered hand touched the girl, she flinched and within milliseconds Raphael was on his shell looking up into the fierce ocean eyes of the girl he'd been after all night. She realized who it was as soon as he'd landed and quickly lowered her stance and turned away ashamed.

He got up quickly. "Where th' hell did that come from?" His tone wasn't cruel but it had an edge.

The girl shrugged. She didn't feel like talking anymore and she could feel the scratchy sensation creep up her throat.

"Wha', not gonna talk now?" Raph's temper was growing again as he turned and watched her start to walk off.

"Hey wait!" He took the few steps she'd taken from him. "I'm sorry. It's jus'…" He looked down finding the ground very interesting.

"You know our biggest secret, I figured you'd let us know everythin' 'bout you."

Hitori turned to look at the turtle. He was still interested in the ground, but that changed when she placed a small hand on his shoulder. Bronze met blue in that split second.

"When I'm ready, I promise to tell you."

Raphael couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips. Her voice was so soft, gentle and seemed to hold a sense of innocence. How could he have ever accused her of betraying him and his family?

"C'mon let's get ya home." Her eye let up as she nodded and she followed Raph as he walked to the nearest manhole.

They walked together in the sewers in silence, faint drops were the only thing heard.

"So," Raph drew out the 'o'. "Where'd ya learn that stunt back there?"

She was quite for a second and Raph thought he'd pushed his limit.

"Karate, back when I was young."

The silence returned and continued for several minutes as Raphael guided them back to the lair. Half way back he heard the girl dragging her feet. _Guess she's tired…_

Hitori was tired, she was fighting to stay walk, to keep her feet moving, one in front of the other. That was until she was hoisted into Raph's arms. When she looked at him he laughed.

"You were fallin' asleep on ya feet, you're welcome."

Getting comfortable in his arms she drifted off, allowing sleep to win for the second time that night.

Steps away from the door Raphael looked down to the blue haired girl in his arms, her head rested on the topmost part of his plastron and her arms rested peacefully in her lap. As he freed an arm to open the lair's door her head fell limply to the side. A nearly white scar across her neck pecked an interest. _Maybe she's mute for anotha reason._

Once the door was open three pairs of eyes met his and then directed themselves to the girl in his arms.

"We had begun to worry about you Raphael."

He sent a quick apology to his father and then locked eyes with his older brother.

"What happened?"

"She was tired, nothin' more." Leo raised an eye ridge. "Honest, I'm not stealin' your girlfriend."

Leo's eyes widened and a faint (extremely faint) blush made its way to his cheeks.

"She's not my girlfriend…"

He'd put his hands up in defense, if they weren't occupied by Hitori. He walked up to Leo passing Mikey who was snickering still at Raph's comment.

"Here Leo, take ya girlfriend so I can get ta bed."

Said turtle would have protested Raph's statement but was too busy exchanging the girl into his arms where she instantly curled into him. The action caused the blush to darken.

Leo turned and said 'good night' to the rest of his family before taking the girl up to his room and tucking her gently into his bed. As soon as he went to leave she grabbed his hand and pulled it against it.

_Now what do I do?_ He stood there for a moment and contemplated on what to do, and how to get his hand away from the clutches of the girl. He heard footsteps going down the hall and took a chance to call for help.

"Don, is that you?"

The door to his room creaked open.

"You want me to fix that Leo? It's kinda loud." Don said eyeing the door. He looked to see his brother standing next to the bed with a worried expression across his face. "What's wrong?"

"She won't let go of my hand, what do I do?"

Donnie's mouth twitched slightly to a smirk. "She's your girlfriend, you can figure something out."

Donnie took leave from the door frame and continued down the hall. Leo returned to looking at the sleeping girl holding his hand. _Not you too Donnie…_

Leo slowly knelt down and rested his free hand on the open space and used it as a pillow. Sitting on the floor of his room with his head resting on the bed next to the girl he'd only met days ago was how Leonardo fell asleep. _I'm never going to hear the end of this…_

* * *

**Everybody knows the drill… R&R **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE THIS CAME OUT, AND FOR HOW BORING THIS ONE IS. **

**I've been trying to get rid of my plot bunny that keeps hoping around in my skull but I keep wanting to change it, or I just don't feel like writing. Oh well. So, I don't know when the next chapter is going to be out. I have band Thursday and then our first field show on Friday so I have my hands full, plus I really, **_**really**_** want to sweep away the bunny. Again sorry.**

**Thank you hungergamespettalover, for everything.**

**As well as to anybody else, I'd put your name down too, but my email…BLAH!**

* * *

Leo woke up, earlier than he would have like, especially after last night. But he didn't want to miss training. Groggily opening his eyes he saw something he'd somewhat gotten used to seeing, a women in his bed. It was the fact that he was right next to her in that same said bed that confused him. For a second Leo was convinced that he was still asleep so he closed his eyes and tried again.

With thirty minutes left until training started the other brothers had woken up and were making their way down stairs. The fact that Leo wasn't up yet hadn't crossed their mind until they headed to the dojo.

Donatello was the first to speak on the matter of their missing brother. "That's odd, Leo never sleeps in."

An evil smirk made its way across Michelangelo's face, "be right back Bros forgot somethin'."

Raph scoffed, "Wha', ya brain?"

Donnie could almost hear Leo say Raph's name in that low, warning tone he used. He shuddered. _I should have had that third cup of coffee._

* * *

Mikey had run up the stairs as fast as he could and soon found his way to Leo's door. Opening it and cringed when it started to squeak. Once the door opened and the light from the hall lit the room Mikey could see why Leo had slept in. Of course he had to take a few steps into the room to see over his brother's carapace.

Hitori was lying up against the wall, giving his brother just enough space to be on the bed, but had barely enough room herself. She was on her side facing Leo, her facial features relaxed in sleep with an occasional smile twitching on her lips.

As Mikey got closer he could see his brother's face doing the same, like they were having similar dreams. The scene brought a smile to Mikey's face. Deciding that he'd rather leave his brother there he started on his way out flinching again when the door squeaked shut.

Opening the doors to the dojo eye turned toward him.

"Michelangelo, have you seen Leonardo?"

He nodded, "Uh, ya, I don't think he's comin' to practice today Master Splinter."

His father raised his brows but nodded signaling to them that it was time to begin.

* * *

Once again Leo awoke to find Hitori's face close to his. _Nope, not dreaming. _With a free hand he reached up to touch her face. It was warm and soft to the touch and without a blemish on her porcelain like skin. He smile to himself, _I could get used to this._

Hitori woke with Leo's three fingered hand on her cheek, it was as soft as a ninja's hand could with small calluses before each digit. She smiled and opened her eyes allowing hers to meet the rich brown ones looking into hers.

"Morning," she croaked out. Her throat hurt this morning from all the use yesterday.

"Good morning."

Leo carefully rolled onto his back and sat up. How did he get on his bed last night? The sheets moved, Hitori also sat up and was currently running her fingers through her hair with downward cast eyes.

She cleared her throat, "You didn't look very comfortable on the floor, so I moved you up onto the bed."

_Was she physic?_ "Thank you for that, I could have had a bad day at training." He smiled back to her.

Hitori looked at the clock, it was almost eight thirty, and Leo had missed training, by a few hours. She tapped his shoulder and pointed to the digital clock. He turned, paled and shot out of bed grabbing katanas on the way out.

She had a feeling that Leo thought that he was in trouble for sleeping in, but Hitori thought otherwise seeing as Leo didn't seem like the type of guy to sleep in, and if he was to be punished for doing so it wouldn't' be severe.

Slowly she got herself out of Leo's bed and changed into some different clothes. Once changed she went out into the hall and into the bathroom. When she got out she heard shouting from down stairs. Leo and Raph were at it again

"I shouldda 'ave known you'd get off without punishment."

Hitori started down the stairs and watched the two.

"For your information Raph, I have double practice tomorrow and I have to clean the lair."

Raph was silent, "What, Nothing else to say Raph?"

"Forget it Leo." Raph left and went over to his punching bag to take out the rest of his frustration out on the bag.

Hitori made her way down the stairs and to Leo's side. Her throat was still bothering her and if she was going to keep speaking she was going to need some herbal help.

"Leo?" He voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?"

She messed with the hair on the back of her neck, running her fingers through it. "Do you have any chamomile tea?"

He looked a tad lost for a sec. "I think we do. Sugar or no?"

Not wanting to strain her voice anymore than she should she shook her head 'no'.

"Okay, I'll go start that; you can wait on the couch if you'd like."

She nodded and started over to the couch where Mikey was sitting playing a video game. She watched him play, seeing which buttons did what (though it was hard to see because his fingers were moving so quickly) and then he stopped suddenly and faced her direction.

"So," Mikey drew out the 'o' like he had done times before. "You slept with my brother last night."

The entire lair went silent so quiet that the whistle of the teapot made her jump. With all eyes on her, her face turned red within milliseconds. Eyes blinked expectantly.

"He was going to sleep on the floor." A painful itch in her throat made her pause and start to cough. "I didn't want him to be uncomfortable." She started coughing again.

Leo had come back from the kitchen with a steaming cup of tea. Hitori could smell the herb from the couch and the sent alone calmed down her itchy throat.

She smiled up at him as he handed her the cup, "Thanks."

She coughed a few more times before settling down enough to sip the hot liquid.

* * *

**You know the drill...**

**And if you guys have any questions or comments or anything just send me a PM or put it in a review or somethin'**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

As the next day came around Hitori's throat continued to burn and irritate her to the point that she was occupying one of the couches in the lair. A box of tissues on one side and a trash can on the other. On the table was a steaming cup of tea Leo had made right before starting his double shift of training. If she had known that the effect of using her voice was going to cause her to house an after party to a fever and a cold, then she would have pushed the boys to find a bigger note pad for her to use.

Her body tensed as another fury of coughs racked at her small body. She pulled the blanket up to cover her head. _If this cold gets any worse, I will swear I will never speak again._The irony taste of copper made itself know on her lips. _Damn, it's bleeding again. _The warm liquid ran down her throat in the most uncomfortable way. When she tried to swallow the sharp sting of pain was all that welcomed her.

Hitori sat up and grunted. Within seconds one of the turtles was beside her.

"Do ya need more tea?" Mikey was in her face.

As much as she had grown to love the turtle in the past few days he was far too close to her face at the moment. But aside from her instinctive thoughts she nodded with a smile. With a whip of his bandana, Mikey was in the kitchen preparing tea. Donnie ventured out a moment later with a thermometer.

"I wanted to check your temperature, if that's okay with you?"

She shrugged and put the device under her tongue. It beeped and Donnie took a look. His eyes widened.

"According to this your temperature in 106.4, you shouldn't be acting this normal."

She shrugged again and then pointed to Mikey who was now on his way back. Don looked confused. Mikey handed her the tea cup and she pointed to the steaming gold liquid, and breathed out the word 'hot'.

"How long ago did you finish the last cup?" Brilliant Donnie had caught on.

Hitori held out a finger and a thumb and held them close together. She smiled before let loose an onslaught of coughs. Donnie took the tea cup from her hand preventing a foreseeable spill. When she had finished, another turtle joined the forming group. Raphael.

He was sweaty, but seeing as he'd been off somewhere beating the living crap out of his punching bag, it wouldn't make sense if he wasn't.

"You look a little pale."

Blue eyes rolled in their sockets. She was pale days ago, and weeks before that. If anything, her cheeks should have been flushed in fever.

Nobody else said anything. Silence drew on; the three turtles pasted glances to one another. None of them met her eyes.

The young women with the blue, black hair made shooing motions with her free hands. She was tired again and didn't want to be surrounded by the boys as she fell asleep. Hesitantly they moved on, one by one.

Hitori grabbed her tea and drank it down hurriedly. The sweetened flavor brought a sense of relief to the swollen tissues of her throat. Maybe when she woke up she'd feel better. The darkness covered her thoughts as she drifted off to sleep on the worn sofa.

* * *

_There was a man, a tall man. He had long flowing black hair that transitioned to an ice blue at the tips. But like her true form, he had a pair of black cat ears instead of human ones. Hitori could see the swish of a tail behind him, but she could have imagined it. He was dressed in a midnight blue silk suit, a gold handkerchief was peeking out from a breast pocket. _

_She watched as he took a step forward looking into her eyes, not bothering to inspect his surroundings. When he was a step away, a smile stretched across his face and his gold eyes turned sad._

"_You're so grown up now and I've missed it all…" he looked away, finding interest in something on the ground to his right. "You're so much like your mother," his gaze returned. "You have her eyes, her beauty."_

_Hitori smiled at a thought. _Figures the first man to all me pretty is in my dreams.

_The man continued when the girl's smile faded. "You have her smile." He reached down to grab a tuff of her hair. "You inherited my hair though."_

_His hands moved down to cup her face. Hitori wanted to back away, but his hands were warm, soft and gave of the feeling of love._

"_Be strong my little neko, we'll meet soon." _

_The man kissed her forehead and turned, he figure fading each passing second._

* * *

Hitori awoke with a start. The lair was quiet. She turned away from the back of the couch and very suddenly came face to face with the eldest of the turtle brothers. Blue met brown and Hitori's heartbeat changed to a new cadence.

* * *

**I'M BACK! DID YOU GUYS MISS ME? If you didn't that's okay. Umm I was going t put up a thanks to all of you who sent me messages and added this story to favorites and such but… I'm a lazy American and just didn't feel like it. Besides my first matter of business was to post this chapter up while I could. **

**Hope you all stick with me, because his story is going to take off…. Maybe….**

**You guys know the drill... :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to the fallowing people:**

** cook563,**

**jinxbadluck012,**

**CreationImagination,**

**and...**

**trollypop.**

**Thank you again for waiting for me. :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The two stared at each other for moments, until Leo broke the awkward silence.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check on you before I went to bed." He straightened himself up before speaking again. "Do you want to stay on the couch? I could bring you up to my room."

Hitori shrugged and sat up. Her throat hurt but she felt better and rested. Leo watched her as she stood up and stretched. A light blush spread across his face. She was in short shorts and a tank top and had a beautiful body. _She'd be a deadly ninja…_ the thought crossed Leo's mind and he smiled.

A light slap on his shoulder made him jump. Hitori was standing next to him with her hands on her hips and a playful smile plastered on her face. She made 'v' with one hand and pointed it from him to her, while mouthing, 'like what you see?'

The blush darkened, he had liked what he saw but would never say hat to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said in a cover.

Hitori rolled her eyes and wondered into the kitchen and turned on the stove. Seconds later the teapot was on and two cups were filled. Leo watched her, he had assumed to other cup was for him but…

She returned and offered him the cup and started up the stairs, gesturing for him to fallow?

_What is she thinking?_

She got to his room and walked in and sat down on his bed, saving room for him. He took the empty spot next to her. The notepad and pen from days ago was still on the bedside table, until she picked it up with her free hand and rested it against her crossed legs and started writing. Leo watched

_I figured that you all have seen my scar by now, and probably have drawn some conclusion to my lack of speech and if that has had something to do with why I don't talk…_

_After my mother died I was left with my… _She paused here. She couldn't really say Master now could she?

…_Father. He held high expectations for me and when I didn't fallow through I was punished. I didn't talk much after my mother died but one day I spoke out of turn during a meeting so I was punished. I don't remember much, but something hit my neck. The cut was so bad that the doctors didn't think I was going to live…_

Another pause, Leo could see that she was holding back her emotions.

_That was the last time I spoke. My throat never healed to accommodate use of my vocal cords. I didn't have a reason to talk._

_But I figure if I work at it a little each day, I'll be able to speak normally again. _

She finished and looked up at him with a small cheesy smile. Leo had seen horrible people during his life, but didn't think people would be s cruel to their own family. He couldn't imagine any father abusing their own child.

"I'm sorry that you had to live through that." He said it slowly; he didn't want it to sound like he was pitying her, but that he was just sorry it had happened.

She shrugged. _It's not your fault, besides, it's over and done with now._

She drank down her tea in three gulps and turned to him. _Can you tell your brothers what I wrote for you… Or just show them the paper? The less I have to relive things, the better._

Leo nodded, "You know Mikey is going to attack hug you tomorrow right?"

Hitori laughed silently and shook her head.

Leo drank the remainder of his tea and watched as she composed herself. When she saw the now empty glass she stood up and took it from him.

"More?"

Her voice was raspy. Leo shook his head, "No thank you."

She was gone a second later. Leo waned to stab his thoughts when his eyes followed her out. He hit his head to shake the thoughts.

She returned with the blanket she'd stolen for the couch. Leo moved from the bed allowing her to take her spot against the wall.

"It doesn't bother me. You can stay." Hitori started coughing.

Leo frowned but sat down and took the katanas from his back and put them near the bed.

"My brother will never let me live this down you know." Leo laid down next to the girl.

Her face split into a grin, "You could always tell them I drug you here and pinned you down…" She started coughing again, but it was in-between released laughter.

Leo laughed with her but became serious the next second.

"No more talking for you"

"Yes sir"

Leo glared at her and she looked away from him and tensed. _Gods! I'm acting like some love struck submissive!_

"Good night Hitori"

She made a gesture that Leo had seen before and then three hand shapes that he could recognize as an 'L', something else, and then an 'O'. Leo assumed it was his name and he smiled before closing his eyes.

Hitori watched him fall asleep. She felt guilty about not telling him the truth, but would they trust her afterwards? Would their offer still stand t allow her to live there? Would they still talk to her?

She would have to tell them eventually or the guilt would eat her alive but until then they didn't have to know about her past.

* * *

**You guys know the drill, R&R&F**

**If anything is wrong let me know... please**

**~SFF~**


	15. Chapter 15

** ninja-warrior101,**

**WolfAssassin369,**

** DesperateAnimeFan,**

**and...**

**cook563... I love you so much.. Thank you!**

* * *

**So I got another chunk done today, just kindda a filler, but yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

Hitori was faintly aware that the spot next to her was empty. She opened her eyes and looked over to the digital clock on the nightstand. It was still early, _He must have just left._ She rolled until she fell off the bed but caught herself and stood up, wiping at her still sleepy eyes as she made her way down to the main part of the lair. It was empty as she thought it was going to be, but she could easily hear the boys in the dojo training.

She stopped in the kitchen and snooped into the fridge it had a bad smell, but she didn't want to find out why. There was an empty box of pizza-_aww, poor Mikey-_and an almost empty carton of eggs. The blue-haired girl shut the fridge and glanced around the counter tops. Bread, there was bread!

With a plan for breakfast she opened the fridge again and went on a search. The pizza box was thrown aside (it landed on the table, but fell off) and the hidden goods beneath the box were revealed. Added to the breakfast menu was bacon. Hitori looked at the shelving on the door and cringed. The milk was bad; she had found the source of the smell. With a sour face she took the milk and placed it in its rightful place, the garbage. Below the milk there was orange juice container so her breakfast was saved for the most part.

It was nearing the end of the turtles training and Hitori needed to get to work. It took her a minute to find the pans. The bacon was on seconds later.

The dojo door opened and the shuffle of feet made their way towards the kitchen. Mikey was the first to respond.

"But I'm supposed to cook." He let out a very childlike whine that caused the girl to giggle.

" 'bout time someone else cooks, let's see if she can flip an egg." Raphael directed a glare at Mikey, who was still pouting.

Hitori smiled and waved her 'good morning' to the boys. Leo smiled and return with verbal response as did Donnie. The four of them started to sit at their seats but Hitori started waving her arms around franticly. They all gave her a confused look.

With a shooing gesture followed by her holding her nose they pasted a glance at one another. Splinter, who was just leaving the dojo, solved the mimed code.

"I believe what Ms. Hitori is trying to say is that you smell my sons." He was smiling when it clicked in the boys' mind.

Fueled by the smell of the cooking meal all but one made a dash towards the single shower. The three that remained suppressed the urge to laugh at the sight. Splinter and Leonardo turned to face the girl who was now cracking eggs with each hand; they hit the oiled pan and started the sizzle.

Leo sat down at one of the chairs and Splinter followed suit. When she could she took a break and picked up a piece of paper on the table and began to write.

_I didn't know what you guys like but I figured that eggs, bacon and toast was universal. Also, the milk was bad so options are orange juice and tea._

She showed the paper to the two males. They read it.

"A nice hot cup of tea would be wonderful."

"Same for me please." Leo and Hitori exchange a smile. "The others will want orange juice."

Hitori smiled again and put the teapot on another spot on the stove just as Raphael waltzed into the kitchen, newly showered; she nodded a hello and returned to the food before her. She couldn't find the toaster and turned to the boys.

"Toaster?" It was airy, but she managed it without breaking into a coughing fit.

Leo responded without hesitation," Donnie has it. He's still trying to fix it after Mikey broke it." He looked over to his brother who was watching Hitori, but had nodded to confirm the absence of the toaster.

I feeling of jealousy crept up inside of Leo. The feeling caught him off guard. _Why should I feel jealous?_ He returned to watching Hitori. _Was she aware of them watching her?_

She was aware of the two males watching her and she was extra careful not to mess up at anything she was doing. Hitori was so focused cooking the meal, mainly the toast seeing as she had to toast it on a pan, that she failed to see Leo leave as Mikey and Donnie arrived at the table.

The bacon was pulled off and put on a plate with a paper towel on it to catch the extra grease. Eggs were put on six different plates as was the pan toasted, toast and last but not lease, the bacon. Plates were given to each person at the table and when the last member arrived they began to dig in.

Hitori ate slowly, savoring the taste of the meal she had prepared. The last time she had had a meal like this it was made by her mother and it was her birthday, the last birthday she'd had with her mom. Sadness washed over her but was replaced by a warm bite of bacon. She smiled, a lease she wouldn't be spending it alone this year, she had Leo's family. _I could get Mikey to make me a cake._ The meal was finished and the plates were collected. Mikey had beaten Hitori to the dishes and wouldn't let her help in anyway.

The phone rang and Donnie answered. April was coming over, she could hear he woman's voice over the phone. Part of her felt excited that April was coming to visit, but another part of her was nervous and she didn't know why. What if April could sense that she wasn't human?

* * *

**So April is going to visit... sure she has met Hitori before, but...**

**What shall happen?**

**That is for me to know, and you to find out...**

**Until next time...**

**~SFF~**


End file.
